The Boundary of Time
by Phedre No Delauney
Summary: ABANDONED! DBZ/YYH/RK/HP/SM crossover. OOC Warning! Mostly for Marron. Bra makes a mistake and ends up sending herself, Marron, and Pan back in time. Now she's got to find a way to get them all home. Bra/Harry Marron/Hiei Pan/Soujiro Mako/Kurama
1. Future and Past Collide

Phèdre: Okay when I started writing this, I knew next to nothing about Dragonball GT. So if any of the characters are OOC, please, I'm begging you don't flame me. You can flame me for other reasons, just not that. Also, there are a few spoilers in here for Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakisho, Ruroni Kenshin, and even Dragonball Z. So if you don't want to know, don't read!  
  
Full Summary: Due to a faulty time machine (built by Bra), Bra, Marron, and Pan are now stuck in the past. Strangely enough, they each manage to fall in love with a guy in that time period (or area). The only problem is that they can't do anything about it or they'll mess up time! Or so they think. Bra meets a wizard, Marron meets a demon, and Pan meets a strange human who hides his feelings behind a smile. What do these men all have in common? A love that surpasses even the Boundary of Time.  
  
Phèdre: Sappy summary, I know, but that's where I plan to go with this, so please bear with me. It's not as bad as it sounds.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakisho, or Ruroni Kenshin. Please, don't rub it in.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Chapter One: Future and Past Collide  
  
"Hey guys!" Bra called. "This way!"  
Marron and Pan landed and followed her around back. They stopped short at the sight of a strange machine.  
"Um, Bra?" Pan asked hesitantly. "What the heck is that?"  
"What does it look like?" Bra asked irritably. "It's a time machine, of course."  
"A time machine?" Marron asked skeptically. "Why would you build a time machine?"  
"Because I needed a challenge." Bra said. "Now, let's test it."  
"How are we going to do that?" Pan asked.  
"Simple." Bra said. "We're going to turn it on and see if it blows up."  
"That's a nice thought," Marron said sarcastically. "And you needed us because.?"  
"Quiet," Bra ordered and flicked a switch.  
The machine came alive, whirring and clanking. It continued like this for three seconds, before, with an almighty groan, it stopped.  
"What happened?" Pan asked.  
"I don't know. Ask the genius." Marron drawled.  
"Nice." was the only thing Bra said. She was inspecting the machine closely. With a shrug, Pan and Marron walked over to her.  
All of the sudden, the machine came to life again. The girls immediately started backing away. Before they got very far, the thing exploded. The three were all plunged into an empty, dark, spiraling abyss.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Bra had been falling for what seemed like ages, when she landed. Getting up, she noticed that she appeared to be in a quaint, primitive town. And it was so boring! All the houses looked alike, and completely tasteless in her opinion! They all had a square design instead of the customary dome. But then, she probably wasn't in Japan anymore.  
"Who are you?" a fat boy asked rudely.  
Bra gave her superior sniff and said condescingely, "Bra Briefs, not that it's any of your business."  
He gave a stupid grin, "It is my business." He nodded to someone behind her.  
Bra turned to see a small gang of boys behind her. They looked just as big, beefy, and stupid as the one in front of her, who was obviously their leader.  
"What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
"I think you can figure it out." He said cruelly. "Grab her!"  
Bra felt strong arms grab her. Actually, they were rather weak compared to anyone she had ever sparred with. But Bra decided to have a little fun before she kicked their asses for daring to touch her.  
"Leave her alone." A voice said.  
"What are you going to do, Potter?" the boy on her left sneered.  
Bra looked at Potter with interest. He had short, wild, jet-black hair. Thin, round, black glasses framed his bright, emerald green eyes. He was of a fairly good height and had lean muscles, probably because of a sport of some kind. He had a thin, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. 'Cute,' Bra thought, ' I think I'll see what he does.'  
Potter just stuck his hand in his pocket. "Don't you think it would be in your best interest to leave, Dudley?"  
The leader, Dudley, gulped and said, "Er, lets go guys. He's not worth our time."  
The gang shrugged and followed Dudley.  
Bra gazed at her 'savior'. "Ano, thank you." She smiled sweetly at him.  
He blushed and said, "You're welcome. I'm Harry Potter."  
"Bra Briefs." She replied. He was even cuter up close.  
"You should probably get home. It's kinda late." Harry said.  
Bra nodded and grinned, "I would but I'm kind of lost."  
"I know the neighborhood fairly well. Where do you live?" Harry inquired.  
Bra laughed. "I live at Capsule Corps in West City."  
Harry blinked. "Never heard of it."  
"Not surprised." Bra said dryly. "Know of any place I could stay until I can get home?"  
"Er." Harry thought for a moment. "You could stay at my aunt and uncle's house, though I doubt you'd want to."  
"Why?"  
"Because Dudley's their son?"  
Bra looked horrified, "You're related to that whale?"  
Harry laughed. "Unfortunately, yes."  
"Well." Bra said slyly, "I think I could take it if you were there."  
Harry blushed and grinned wryly. "Unfortunately, I will be there. They're my only living relatives." He finished with a grimace.  
"Show the way!" Bra proclaimed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Marron looked around her after she landed. She was on a sidewalk in front of a house. Then she heard a voice from above her.  
"Who are you?"  
Marron looked up and saw a short man in a tree nest to the house. "I could ask you the same question." She said evenly.  
"What business do you have with Kurama?" he asked steely.  
"Even if I knew who this Kurama was, why should I tell you anything?" Two could play this game.  
He grunted. "Hiei."  
Marron smiled. "Marron."  
"Kurama is also known as Suuichi."  
"Still don't know him." Marron replied cheerfully. She was borrowing some of Pan's annoying cheerfulness.  
Hiei's eyebrow twitched. "Then what are you doing here?"  
"I have no idea." Marron said in her normal, dry voice. "But I'm sure it's all Bra's fault. It usually is."  
This time the corners of his lips twitched. "Well, you might as well meet him."  
"S'pose it wouldn't hurt." Marron replied.  
Hiei merely nodded and jumped in an open window. A minute later, Hiei and a redhead walked out of the house. Marron took a moment to study them.  
Hiei had black hair with a white steak. Marron noted that his hair resembled a flame, kinda like Vegita's, only Hiei's looked like it was alive. He was wearing black clothes, and a white bandana was wrapped around his forehead. His eyes were a dark crimson, and he had a sword at his side.  
His friend had long, red hair and was wearing a Chinese-looking outfit, something a little like what Chi-Chi wore, only less feminine. He had dark, emerald green eyes and a kind face.  
A little curious, Marron felt for their ki levels. Her eyebrows shot up. They were really powerful, and she could tell that they were suppressing their ki levels. She also got the sense that they weren't humans, or in the redhead's case, not completely human. But then, she had grown up around nonhumans and part-humans.  
"Hello." The redhead smiled kindly. "My name is Suuichi Minamow, or Kurama, as my friends call me. I take it you're Marron?"  
"Yes." Marron said. "I'm afraid I'm a little lost. Could you tell me where I am?" She was being polite for a change.  
Suuichi, or rather, Kurama nodded. "You're at 10 Sakura Street in Tokyo."  
Marron blinked. "Tokyo, Japan?"  
"Yes." Hiei grunted.  
Marron's mind started racing. Tokyo? Tokyo was renamed to Orange Star City in 2110 after the Third World War ended. Considering that the War had started in 2089, and that everyone here was acting like Japan was a peace, it had to be at the very most 2088. And given the technology around her, it had to be at least around the turn of the 21rst century.  
"I see." Marron said thoughtfully. "Do you now of a good place I can stay around here?"  
Kurama said politely, "You could stay here, with my mother and me."  
Hiei started, but Marron ignored him. "That would be very kind of you. Thank you."  
"Right this way then." Kurama turned to lead her into the house.  
She heard Hiei mutter to Kurama, "How do you know you can trust her?"  
Kurama muttered back, "She doesn't feel threatening or very powerful."  
Marron smirked inwardly, just because she didn't look very strong, didn't mean anything. Also, out of habit, she was masking her ki signal. No way she was going to tell them that!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Pan was getting irritated. She had been falling for forever! She had felt it when the others left the void. At least they were together! But that didn't matter. She had her own means of getting home. When she landed, she was going to find the Dragonballs and wish herself home.  
Suddenly, Pan hit the ground. Picking herself up and dusting off her clothes, Pan looked around her, muttering angrily, "It's about time! I'm gonna kill Bra when I get home."  
"Hello!" came a cheery voice form behind her.  
Pan whirled around, automatically dropping into a fighting stance. She saw a boy her age with short black hair. His hazel-brown eyes were cheerful and so was his smile. But despite his completely cheerful facade, she got the feeling that it was just that, a facade. "Who're you?" she demanded.  
"My name is Soujiro Seta." He replied easily. "What's you're name?"  
"Pan Son." She said, not relaxing her stance one bit. "Where am I?"  
"We're currently three miles form the outskirts of Tokyo." was the answer.  
'Tokyo? But Tokyo hadn't existed for ninety years. Looks like Bra's time machine worked.' Pan thought. 'Judging by his clothes, I'm in the 19th century. Considering that Edo was renamed Tokyo in 1866, I'd say I am somewhere between 1866 and 1900. About a 30 year time period, wonderful.'  
"So what are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" Pan asked cautiously.  
Soujiro's smile widened, if that was even possible. "First, I'm a wanderer. And second, I'm heading to Tokyo to see some friends."  
"Oh." Pan's stance relaxed slightly. His ki level was non-exisistant, which made her wary. Even androids had a visible ki level, and he couldn't be alive if he didn't have one, even the weakest of humans had a visible ki level. Pan wanted to keep and eye on him. "You don't mind company, do you?"  
"Oh, no." he said. "Of course not!" He paused, "Although, we shouldn't travel so close to sunset. There's a stream nearby. I'll fish if you start a fire, unless you want to fish."  
"I'll start a fire." was all Pan said. She headed over to a nearby tree as Soujiro went to the stream. She made sure he wasn't watching, and then she kicked a large bough off the tree. Using well-placed punches, Pan cut the bough in pieces small enough for a campfire. It wasn't long before she had a roaring fire going. There were advantages to growing up on a forested mountain.  
Soujiro came back with several fish a few minutes later. He looked a little surprised at the size of the fire and woodpile, but he didn't say anything. He pulled out a knife and started cleaning the fish.  
Looking at the fish, Pan was extremely glad she had had a large meal before going to Bra's, but she was still hungry. Pan produced her Grandma Chi-Chi's frying pan, suddenly glad that she'd had nowhere to hide it that morning. Goten had dared her to steal it, and, naturally, Pan couldn't back down.  
When Soujiro finished cleaning a fish, Pan would pick it up and start cooking it. They preceded like this until Soujiro finished the last fish. Looking around, he noticed that the earlier fish had disappeared. "Where's the other fish?" Soujiro asked.  
Pan grinned sheepishly. "Ano, I was kinda hungry. Sorry."  
Soujiro smiled. "It's alright. I can always catch more. Are you going to eat that one too?"  
Pan shook her head. "Nah. You can have it. I can last until breakfast."  
After Soujiro finished eating his single fish, they began making sleeping arrangements.  
"I'm sorry I don't have a futon for you. I usually sleep on the ground." Soujiro smiled apologetically.  
"It's alright." Pan said. "When I sleep outside, I usually stay in a tree. It's generally safer out of the smaller predators reach."  
"I suppose you're right." Soujiro replied, settling against a tree trunk. But he startled when she jumped up and over him, landing on a limb above him. Quite a ways above him.  
"Goodnight, Soujiro." Pan called.  
"Goodnight Pan." Soujiro answered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Phèdre: So how was that?  
  
Bra: Horrible.  
  
Phèdre: What do you mean horrible?!  
  
Bra: I'm falling for a geek. What do you think?!  
  
Harry: Hey! I'm not a geek!  
  
Bra: Sure. Whatever you say. Geek!  
  
Harry: *pouts* Marron: You are such a spoiled brat, Bra.  
  
Bra: What's wrong with that?  
  
Marron: You'd never see ME acting like that.  
  
Phèdre: Will you two shut up! I wasn't even asking you!  
  
Pan: Then who were you asking?  
  
Phèdre: *rolls eyes* The readers!  
  
Everyone: Oh! *look at each other like they think Phèdre's crazy*  
  
Bra, Marron, and Hiei: What readers?  
  
Phèdre: *bursts into tears*  
  
Soujiro and Harry: *look at each other*  
  
Harry goes to comfort Phèdre.  
  
Soujiro: Ano, yes, if anyone is reading, please review. It's would calm Phèdre down. 


	2. A few Strange Explanations

Phèdre: Hey, I'm back!  
  
*crickets chirp in background*  
  
Phèdre: Okay, okay. So you don't care, I got the point.  
  
Hiei: Why should they?  
  
Phèdre: Shut up! Just do the disclaimer already!  
  
Hiei: Why do I have to do it?  
  
Phèdre: Cuz I told you to.  
  
Hiei: *grumbles* Phèdre doesn't own DBZ, Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakisho, or Ruroni Kenshin. If she did, I would quit.  
  
Phèdre: *glares evilly at Hiei *You didn't have to say that!  
  
Hiei: *Shrugs* I know.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Chapter 2: A few Strange Explanations  
  
Bra was currently sitting on Harry's bed. After Harry had asked if she could stay, his aunt and uncle had accused her of being one of 'his kind' and told Harry that they would not allow another of 'his kind' in the house. Harry just responded by sticking his had in his pocket and asking them if they'd thought it through. Harry's aunt and uncle had paled, and his uncle stammered something about Harry getting expelled. Harry just replied cooly that he hadn't got expelled last year. So, they had reluctantly allowed Bra to stay, but were making her stay in Harry's room.  
Looking around the small room, Bra noticed a calender with the year 2001 on it. She also noticed that the room was full of old broken toys.  
"So what did they mean by your kind?" Bra asked curiously.  
"Er..." Harry looked at her a bit apprehensively. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you."  
Bra grinned. "Who cares? Tell me anyway!"  
Harry laughed nervously. "You wouldn't believe me."  
"Try me." Bra said. "I've seen a lot of things. There's not much I wouldn't believe."  
Harry grinned wryly. "How about magic?"  
"Well..." Bra began thoughtfully. "I've not seen magic, but Daddy says it's just a manipulation of ki. So yeah, I'll go for it."  
Harry blinked. "Really?"  
"Yeah." Bra grinned. "Why?  
"Er..." Harry said nervously. "I'm a wizard."  
"Okay." Bra said. "I'm a Sayin."  
"What's a Sayin?" Harry asked curiously.  
"A nearly extinct race of warriors." Bra explained. "Daddy and Goku are the only full Sayins left. And Daddy was a prince, which makes me a princess." She grinned happily. "Not that it matters. Vegitasei is long gone, so really I'm just like anyone else."  
"What's Vegitasei?" Harry asked, feeling a little stupid.  
"Vegitasei was the Sayins' home planet." Bra grinned.  
"You-you're an alien?!" Harry exclaimed.  
Bra giggled. "Half. Mommy's human."  
"Oh." Harry said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Kurama's mother must be used to strange visitors, because she didn't say anything other than when supper would be ready, and to call her if Marron needed anything. Although, she did seem a bit surprised to see that the friend Kurama brought home was a girl, and it made Marron wonder if the pretty boy was gay, or if he was just nervous around girls, even though it didn't seem like he was shy to her.  
Kurama had been a very good host, showing her where the spare room (her room) and the bathroom were. Hiei, on the other hand, had been watching her suspiciously. He obviously suspected her, with good reason too. She had purposely let her ki level raise a small bit, not very much, but enough to catch anyone who was watching's attention.  
After they left her to settle in, Hiei and Kurama headed to Kurama's room, to talk about her no doubt. Marron followed them silently, her feet never touching the ground. When he thought they were alone, Hiei addressed Kurama.  
"I think she's a demon."  
"What makes you think that?" Kurama asked calmly, as though demons were a common thing.  
"Her spirit level is being masked. It slipped slightly when you showed her room."  
"What do you mean, it slipped?" Kurama frowned. "And why didn't I notice?"  
"A very small increase." Hiei explained. "I wouldn't have noticed it at all if I hadn't been watching so closely."  
"So who do you think sent her?" Kurama questioned.  
"Honestly, I can't say." Hiei frowned. "There are many demons who want us dead. It could be anyone of them?"  
"Why would anyone send me?" Marron asked, stepping into the room.  
Both turned towards her, startled. "How long have you been there?" Kurama asked, his hand in his hair.  
Marron smirked at the gesture. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She added, "And I'm not a demon."  
"So what are you doing here?" Hiei asked gruffly.  
"Oh, nothing big." Marron said sarcastically. "Bra just built a time machine, which decided to blow up on us, sending us through time. Who knows where Bra and Pan ended up."  
Hiei and Kurama just stared at her, large sweat-drops on the backs of their heads. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Pan woke up two hours before sunrise. Her stomach had woken her up. Deciding to do some REAL fishing, Pan flew off towards a big river she knew. It had always had, in her opinion, decent sized fish, not puny ones like what Soujiro had caught last night.  
An hour later, Pan returned. She had already had one of the giant fish of the mountains, and had brought back one for Soujiro. She thought he might appreciate a decent sized meal.  
Soujiro woke to the smell of fish cooking. Opening his eyes, he saw Pan cooking the largest fish he had ever seen!  
"How did you catch that?!" Soujiro asked, shocked.  
"Oh, it's simple, really." Pan replied. "You just have to know what kind of bait to use."  
"I didn't know fish could get that big!" Soujiro exclaimed.  
"Sure they do!" Pan grinned. "Just not around here."  
Soujiro frowned. "Then where did you go?"  
"To a mountain river I know." Pan said cheerfully. "On that mountain, practically everything is big. I grew up there, so to me, it's normal."  
"Right." Soujiro said, wonderingly. As far as he knew, there weren't any mountains within easy walking distance. "How are we going to eat all this?"  
"Oh, I've already eaten." Pan explained. "This is for you. I had one on the mountain." She looked at him a little nervously. "Is it going to be enough?"  
"Enough?!" Soujiro sweat-dropped. "Well, I guess I could save it for lunch." When Pan looked at him with a semi-hurt expression, he added, "The stuff that I don't eat now."  
After Soujiro finished eating, he and Pan broke camp. They walked for a ways, before Soujiro asked, "So how did you get stuck out here?"  
"Huh? Oh, Bra built a time machine, and it kinda sent me here." Pan replied absentmindedly.  
"What do you mean?" Soujiro asked.  
Pan grinned. "I'm from the future."  
"Oh." That made little to no sense to Soujiro. He couldn't comprehend time travel, it was like nothing he had ever heard or thought of before. But one thing was for certain, Pan was definitely not an ordinary girl.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Phèdre: I know it wasn't as long as last time, but it's sort of a transition chapter.  
  
Bra: I'm getting cozy with a geek!  
  
Harry: I'M NOT A GEEK!  
  
Marron: You sure look like one to me.  
  
Harry: *growls angrily*  
  
Pan: Aren't you happy, Sou-chan? I made you a decent sized breakfast.  
  
Soujiro: Sou-chan?! Where did that come from?  
  
Pan: *shrugs*  
  
Marron: It's Pan. She's random, kind of like our insecure authoress here.  
  
Phèdre: You didn't just say that I was random, did you?  
  
Marron: And what if I did?  
  
Phèdre: *peeks into the next chapter that Marron's in and smirks* Hmm. Let's see here.  
  
Marron: Um, I changed my mind. You aren't random.  
  
Phèdre: Good, although I was looking forward to torturing you.  
  
Soujiro: *looks at Phèdre's review list* Hey! You got three reviews!  
  
Phèdre: I did?!  
  
Everyone except Soujiro and Phèdre: She did?!  
  
Phèdre: Wow! Thank you, thank you, thank you! *goes off and starts dancing happily.*  
  
Bra: Now look what you've done. She's all hyper.  
  
Soujiro: Perhaps we should reply to these reviewers?  
  
Marron: Yeah, don't let Phèdre near them. Who knows what she'll say.  
  
Harry: I'll take the first one!  
  
Sango Himura- Thank you for reviewing. I'm my favorite book too,  
but Tamora Pierce is good as well, I 'spose. The Dragonball  
shows aren't going to come into this fic very much, but when  
they do, Phèdre's going to explain everything. Or as well as she  
can.  
  
Pan: I'll take the next.  
  
Black canary- Thanx. I'm glad you liked it. I like this story too, I think.*calls over  
to Phèdre* How much are you paying me to say this  
again?  
*Phèdre growls back*-Pan!  
Oops, guess I shouldn't have said that.  
  
Soujiro: I guess that leaves the last for me.  
  
Pan: Why?  
  
Soujiro: Do you really think that they want to respond?  
  
Pan: Oh.  
  
Soujiro:  
  
girllie- Ano, thank you, I guess. Pan isn't too bad, I suppose.  
I could have ended up with someone worse. *glances over at Bra,  
who's just seen the opening paragraph for the next chapter and  
is throwing a tantrum over it. Then looks at Marron who's  
glaring at Phèdre's dancing and making sardonic comments to  
Hiei* Yes, I'm very glad I ended up with Pan. I can at least  
handle her.  
  
Soujiro: Well, those are all the reviews. But please, don't be afraid to review again. I promise, we'll try to keep Phèdre under better control next chapter.  
  
Marron: And just how are you planning on doing that?  
  
Pan: That's not fair. She's the authoress. We can't do anything she doesn't want us to, or else she'll write something horrible.  
  
Bra: Why me?  
  
Harry: What's wrong now?  
  
*Bra whispers in Harry's ear. Harry's eyes widen in horror*  
  
Harry: NO! PHÈDRE, HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN TO ME? I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THIS SPOILED BRAT!  
  
Bra: Don't you think it's more like you don't deserve this princess? AND I'M NOT A SPOILED BRAT!  
  
Harry: COULD'VE FOOLED ME!  
  
Phèdre: Shut up you two! Or I'll do something even more dramatic to you.  
  
Bra and Harry: *shut up*  
  
Phèdre: That's better. Now I can get back to dancing. Feel free to review! 


	3. Shopping and Mudbloods

Phèdre: I'm back yet again!  
  
*crickets chirp in background, again*  
  
Phèdre: Guess I'm still not that popular yet.  
  
Harry: So what am I here for again?  
  
Phèdre: *sighs* The disclaimer.  
  
Harry: Oh, yeah. A-hem. Phèdre Nó Delauney doesn't own DBZ, Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ruroni Kenshin. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Phèdre: Not you too, Harry! You're supposed to be on my side!  
  
Harry: I'm not purposely trying to put you down, but I can't stand Bra! She's worse than Dudley!  
  
Phèdre: Really? I hadn't noticed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********Chapter 3: Shopping and Mudbloods  
  
When Bra and Harry had fallen asleep, they had been on opposite sides of the bed. That was no longer the case. For the first time this summer, Harry hadn't had any nightmares. That was surprising to Harry. But what was even more surprising was the teal-haired beauty sleeping peacefully in his arms. It was promising to be a wonderful day.  
When Bra started to wake up, the first thing she was aware of was two strong arms holding her. That and her pillow was rather hard, not that she minded, it was fairly comfortable. Then the situation clicked, and she opened her baby blue eyes wide and looked up to see Harry's bright green eyes staring down at her. He was blushing, but she noticed that he seemed rather happy about the arrangements. Not that she minded, she rather liked them herself. However, she was hungry.  
"When's breakfast?" Bra asked softly, a little afraid to break the spell he seemed to have woven around her.  
Harry glanced at his clock, then took one hand from Bra's waist, grabbed and put on his glasses, then looked at the clock again. "Right now, actually." He said.  
Reluctantly, they both got up, and Harry left to get dressed in the bathroom. When they were ready, they both went downstairs to have breakfast. Harry had been planning on going to Diagon Alley that day, and he didn't want to leave Bra with the Dursleys, so she was going with him.  
They took the subway, and while they were riding it, Harry explained the wizard world to Bra, or tried to. Bra was absolutely fascinated by it, but she couldn't get past the fact that wizards didn't use any kind of technology. The very idea was foreign to her. The thought that someone could willingly give up his or her cell phones, TV's, Walkman's, and cars were absolutely horrifying to her. Harry would simply laugh and tell her that you couldn't miss what you never had.  
Their talk continued until they entered a small pub. Harry had been surprised that she could see it; he explained to her that most muggles couldn't. The toothless bartender, Tom, greeted them but Harry just brushed him off, and headed out the back door.  
"Now where?" Bra asked. They were in a dead end alley behind the pub.  
Harry just grinned and pulled a stick out of his pocket, his wand she presumed. "Just watch." was all he said, and he began tapping the bricks in front of him. When he was done, the bricks began moving, forming an archway into a long street full of shops and shoppers.  
Bra's eyes lit up. "We're going shopping?" she asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, but first I need to get my money." He pointed to a large white building. A bank.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" Bra cried, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him toward the building. "Let's go already!"  
Five minutes later, Harry and Bra were getting into a cart. Harry could have sworn he heard her mutter "primitive" when she saw it. But she was impressed with its speed. Harry had always enjoyed the ride, but Bra loved it. When Harry's vault was opened, Bra just looked inside and asked calmly, "How much are you willing to part with?" She wasn't fazed at all by the amount of gold.  
"Well, er..." Harry cleared his throat. "I've still got a few more years of school left, and not to mention how much I'm going to need for after school..." he trailed off uncertainly.  
"Oh." Bra nodded. "You mean this is how much you inherited, as in it's not an allowance or anything like that?"  
"Yeah." Harry said. "This is what my parents left me."  
"I've never had to worry about how much I spend before." Bra frowned. "Especially since Mom's the owner, president, and chief inventor of the largest and richest company in the world."  
"I take it you're quite rich, then." Harry said.  
"I guess." Bra shrugged. "I've never really thought about it before." She frowned thoughtfully, "Maybe that's why we always pay when everyone goes out to eat."  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"You've never seen a sayin family eat before, have you?" Bra grinned. "A feast would be an appetizer. Luckily, I don't need to eat quite as much as everyone else, maybe because I don't use as much energy."  
Harry nodded. He had begun putting gold into his sack while she was talking. He was taking more gold than he normally did, because he had a feeling that she would spend quite a bit more than he usually did. Besides, he was planning on buying her a wand. That would tell him whether she was a witch or not.  
After they were done at the bank, Harry took her to Olivander's. "May I help you, Mr. Potter?" came a voice from the back of the shop. Then and an old wizard stepped into view.  
"Er, yes, Mr. Olivander." Harry said. "Bra needs a wand."  
"I see." Mr. Olivander's eyes lighted on her. "Well then, let's see what I have for you." He went to a shelf and pulled out a box. "Maple, Dragon Heartstring, 13 inches. Give it a wave."  
Feeling a little silly, Bra barely moved it before it was snatched from her. Soon, she was handed another, only for it too, to be snatched away. It continued on like this for a while, until, "Mahogany, Unicorn Tail Hair, 11 inches." The moment it was in her hand, she felt a warm sensation spread from her fingers. Smiling, she pointed the wand at the desk, pushing her energy into it. A golden light shot out and blew up the desk.  
"Er, perhaps not." Mr. Olivander stuttered.  
Bra frowned and demanded, "What are you talking about? That's precisely what I wanted it to do."  
Mr. Olivander and Harry stared at her, sweat-drops forming on the back of their heads.  
Harry paid 13 sickles and 11 knuts for the wand, and they left the shop.  
"Harry?" Bra asked, fingering her wand. "What does this mean?"  
"It means," Harry grinned. "That you are a witch."  
"Wow." was all Bra could say.  
They spent the next few hours running around Diagon Alley, getting all they needed. And stuff they didn't need. Harry got the supplies for Bra, but he still didn't know if Bra was going to be able to attend Hogwarts. He had sent an owl to Professor McGonagall, he figured that Professor Dumbledore would be too busy with Order business, and he still hadn't received a reply.  
Harry and Bra stopped at Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Bra sat at a table while Harry went to order the ice cream. Bra was a little surprised when a small, pale, blond boy sat down at her table. Two beefy boys, who kind of reminded her of Dudley and his gang, stood behind the blond boy.  
"Hallo." The blond boy said. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. You may have heard of me."  
"No, I haven't." Bra really wished Harry would hurry up and get back. He'd probably know how to get rid of this riffraff.  
"Ah, that's a shame." Malfoy smirked. "The Malfoy's just happen to be one of the richest and most prominent pureblood families. So what's your name, sweety?"  
Bra rolled her eyes. "Not interested."  
Malfoy scowled, and pulled out his wand. "Who are you?"  
Bra looked at him with disdain. "Shoo fly. You're bothering me."  
"Why you little-!" Malfoy shouted.  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Malfoy?" came Harry's voice form behind her.  
Bra looked up at him. "Did you get my ice cream?" she asked as though that was the most important thing. She obviously didn't consider Malfoy a threat.  
"Yeah." Harry handed her ice cream to her.  
"Thanks."  
"Oh, I see." Malfoy smirked. "Looks like you had to settle for a mudblood, Potter. Though I can't say I blame you, she looks like a good lay."  
Harry's wand was out in a second. He was furious. Harry started to say something, most likely a spell, but Bra interrupted him.  
"What did you say?" she asked in a dangerous voice.  
"You heard me, Mudblood." Malfoy sneered, his eyes never leaving Harry.  
Then Bra punched him, hard. He flew about twenty feet, before he encountered a brick wall. Only now it was a pile of bricks with a very hurt Malfoy lying on top.  
Malfoy's two goons looked at her, and then ran away.  
Bra looked up at Harry and found him staring at her in shock. "I-I take it you didn't need my help last night?" he asked in a strangled voice.  
Bra shook her head. "No, but I appreciated it." Then she smiled, hooked her arm through his and began leading him away from the scene. She giggled, "You'll always be a hero to me."  
Harry blushed, "But-!"  
"No buts! You were willing to stick your neck out for me, and I like that. Besides," she purred, "without you I'd be stuck with no money, no place to stay, and no food."  
Five minutes later, they had finished their ice cream, and an owl had arrived for Harry. Harry read it once and then smiled at Bra. "Good news." He said. "You've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
"Oh, goody." Bra said in a dry tone. "Lucky me."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Phèdre: How was that?  
  
Bra: I can't believe you!  
  
Phèdre: Why?  
  
Bra: YOU HAVE ME GETTING CUDDLY WITH HARRY!  
  
Phèdre: So?  
  
Bra: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: She's being mean again!  
  
Marron: Calm down, Bra. She can do worse.  
  
Bra: LIKE WHAT?!  
  
Marron: *whispers in Bra's ear*  
  
Bra: *eyes widen* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Do I even want to know?  
  
Marron: Most likely not.  
  
Phèdre: I know, but I'm not going to do that. I'm not a hentai.  
  
Bra: *sighs in relief* Good.  
  
Phèdre: I could, however mention it in passing.  
  
Bra: No, no, no, no! I'll be good I promise!  
  
Hiei: So where am I?  
  
Phèdre: The next chapter.  
  
Hiei: Why not this one?  
  
Phèdre: Because I couldn't condense the Diagon Alley shopping trip into a small portion.  
  
Pan: So do Sou-chan and I get our own chapter too?  
  
Phèdre: Yes. I'm trying to be fair, and give you all equal amounts of time.  
  
Pan: Oh goody! Did you hear that, Sou-chan?  
  
Soujiro: Yes, Pan. I heard.  
  
Harry: Hey! Phèdre got some more reviews!  
  
Everyone except Harry: Really?  
  
Phèdre: Let me see! *shoves Harry out of the way* Ooh! Pretty!  
  
Marron: Back away from the computer.  
  
Phèdre: But-  
  
Marron: No! We'll handle these. You go dance, or better yet, go rewrite the next chapter.  
  
Phèdre: But you haven't even read it yet!  
  
Marron: Don't need to. Now go!  
  
Phèdre: Fine I'll go, but only because it's almost time for the parade.  
  
Marron: Good!  
  
Harry: What parade?  
  
Soujiro: It's Homecoming, she's in the band.  
  
Harry: Oh.  
  
Marron: First Reviewer.  
  
KawaiiSuccubus- She's just doing it randomly. The sixth chapter is all  
condensed, I think. I'm not sure, but she's gonna be doing an every  
other type thing. AND I AM JUST AS GOOD AS PAN!!!! But yes, I suppose  
it is a somewhat creative story. Phèdre's kinda good at creative.  
  
Bra: Second Reviewer.  
  
Black canary- I'm glad you like it, I think. I guess you'll most  
likely like this chapter too. Just remember, it's only in Phèdre's  
little world that I'm with that geek. Yuck!  
  
Harry: I don't like you either!  
  
Bra: You little-!  
  
Marron: Cool it you two. There's still one more review.  
  
Harry: Right. Third Reviewer.  
  
Pammy- Why don't you want to show it? Marron and Hiei get along  
perfectly in this story and in her imagination too. Phèdre's modeling  
Marron after Eighteen.  
  
Marron: Alright, that's it.  
  
Bra: Good. NOW can I yell at him?  
  
Marron: Sure. I'm obligated by threat of mushiness to tell all the readers that Phèdre really appreciates reviews, so please, do review. 


	4. Team Urameshi

Phèdre: Sorry it took so long. Our computer's being fixed, so I'm having to use the school's computers to type and post.  
  
Yusuke: Why are you apologizing? They can wait.  
  
Phèdre: I'm so glad I finally found a character that likes me.  
  
Yusuke: Only because you want me to like you.  
  
Phèdre: You're one of my fave characters. I can't help it. Anyway, do the disclaimer please.  
  
Yusuke: I have to do everything don't I?  
  
Phèdre: Ahem! I'm waiting!  
  
Yusuke: Fine. Phèdre Nó Delauney doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, Ruroni Kenshin, or Dragonball GT. So don't sue her.  
  
Phèdre: They can try to sue me, but they won't get anything. I spent all my money on the Samurai X, Trust and Betrayal DVD.  
  
Yusuke: Why do they care?  
  
Phèdre: I don't know. Here's the fourth chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********Chapter 4: Team Urameshi  
  
Apparently, Hiei still didn't trust her (I wonder why), because he had Kurama call a team meeting. Ten minutes later, a boy with short orange hair arrived. He was tall, and rather unattractive in Marron's opinion, but that might have been just because of his big mouth. The minute he walked through the door, he proclaimed loudly, "Urameshi won't be here for a while. Keiko took him shopping." Then he spotted Marron. "What's she doing here?"  
Hiei glared at him. "Because she's the purpose of this meeting, moron. You're supposed to see spirit levels, is she powerful?"  
The moron, as Hiei put it, looked at her more closely. "Nah, her spirit level's pathetic. It's lower than Keiko's."  
Marron turned to Kurama, "Are all of your friends as polite as him?"  
Kurama chuckled. "They're worse actually. Hiei, as you've seen, glares at everything in sight, and Yusuke is a smart-alec with no respect for authority."  
Marron nodded. "So what's all the concern about?"  
The moron said. "We're spirit detectives. It's our job to catch demons that cross into the human world." Hiei and Kurama glared at him. "What?"  
Marron grinned. "You already know I'm not a demon so why the intrigue?"  
Hiei turned toward her, "Because you already showed me that you're masking your spirit energy."  
Kurama smiled, "The only humans that we've met that can mask their spirit energy are Kuwabara and Yusuke."  
Just then, a boy with black hair all slicked back and almond brown eyes popped in the door. "What's this about me?"  
Kuwabara answered, "I don't know, Urameshi. What do you make of the girl's spirit energy?"  
Urameshi studied her for a bit, before he said. "All right, what's going on? I know you wouldn't call a meeting about someone with a spirit level around Keiko's. What's the catch?"  
Kurama said, "She's masking her spirit level, Yusuke."  
He was about to say more, but Marron interrupted him. "Why didn't you say you wanted me to reveal my true ki level? I just mask it out of habit." Then she just let it go.  
All four boys' eyes opened wide. Kuwabara stuttered, "Wh-what?! That's not possible! She's almost as powerful as you, Urameshi!"  
Marron grinned, "I'm not done yet." She powered up, not all the way, but enough to be impressive. (You know, where the clear thing goes around them.)  
Kuwabara couldn't take the shock apparently, because he passed out. Yusuke, however, grinned, "Neat trick. So what do you do with all that?"  
Marron grinned back, "I'd show you, but I don't think Mrs. Minnamow would appreciate me blowing up the house." It didn't even occur to her to mention flying. She thought that anyone who understood that ki energy could be harnessed and used would know how to fly. Flying was, after all, the first thing she learned.  
"That's good." Hiei said, "I'm impressed."  
The two boys remaining conscious turned to stare at Hiei in shock. Kurama then smiled, "I think that's the biggest compliment I've ever heard you say, Hiei."  
Hiei just grunted.  
Suddenly, the door burst open. An angry girl with brown hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway. "Yusuke!" she shouted.  
"Um, Keiko," Yusuke began nervously. "I can explain..."  
"Yes, you can. And this had better be good!" Keiko yelled.  
"Well, Kurama called an emergency meeting, so I really had no choice..."Yusuke explained hurriedly.  
"Oh." Keiko said. "Why didn't you just tell me, instead of running off like that?"  
Yusuke shrugged. Marron added, "Maybe he didn't think you'd let him go."  
Keiko blinked. "Why would he think that? And who are you?"  
Marron grinned. "I have a friend who loves shopping, but when you go shopping with her, you're stuck until she's done, no matter what's going on. And I'm the emergency, also known as Marron."  
Keiko sweat-dropped, "You're the emergency?"  
Marron laughed, "They thought I was a demon."  
Keiko turned towards Yusuke angrily, "Yusuke!"  
"Keiko, he wasn't the one who thought that." Keiko turned and looked at Marron. "It was those two." Marron pointed at Hiei and Kurama.  
Keiko looked confused, "Why would you think she's a demon?"  
"Because of her spirit level." Kurama explained.  
"Huh?" Kuwabara had woken up. "What's going on?"  
Everyone else in the room groaned. "Never mind, idiot." Hiei said, "It's probably over your head anyway."  
"Why you little-!" Kuwabara shouted.  
"Now, children," Kurama said. "Marron, how are you planning to get home?"  
Marron shrugged, "Haven't really thought about it. Guess I'll just wait for Bra to find me."  
"That might take a while." Kurama said.  
"Yes, it might." Marron agreed. "I could always just go to Master Roshi's island and wait there."  
"Why would you go there?" Yusuke asked.  
"Because it's just a tiny island in the middle of the ocean." Marron replied. "And I live there."  
"So why do you have to wait for Bra to find you?" Yusuke asked.  
"Because," Marron sighed. "I'm not from this time."  
"You mean you're like a time traveler?" Keiko asked.  
"Basically." Marron said.  
"Oh." Keiko asked, "Do you have a boat?"  
"No." Marron told her. "Don't need one."  
"Why not?" Kurama asked.  
Marron laughed. "Because I can fly there."  
"Wouldn't you need a plane for that?" Kuwabara asked.  
"No, I can fly." Marron repeated, giving him a strange look.  
"What are you getting at?" Hiei demanded.  
Marron sighed, "Like this." Then levitated herself off the ground.  
Thunk! Kuwabara had fainted again.  
"Easily startled isn't he?" Marron grinned as she set herself back on the ground.  
"You can fly?!" Yusuke cried. "What are you a bird?!"  
"Boy, you're quick!" Marron exclaimed sarcastically. She decided to ignore the bird comment for the moment.  
"I've never seen anyone fly before." Keiko added, "Except for that wind demon."  
"You mean Jin?" Yusuke asked.  
Keiko nodded. Kurama said, "I've only seen demons fly, never humans."  
"Right." Yusuke thought for a moment. "So if you can fly home, why do you need to wait for this girl to find you?"  
Marron sighed and proceeded to tell the whole story over again.  
"So can everyone in the future fly?" Keiko asked.  
"No, but almost everyone I know can." Marron thought for a moment. "I think Roshi, Yagirobi, Chi-Chi, and Bulma are the only people I can think of that don't know how."  
"Hallo everyone!" Came a voice from the window. Everyone turned to see a young, blue-haired woman floating on an oar outside the window.  
"Hey Botan." Yusuke said. "What's up?"  
"Koenma sent me with." she trailed off as her eyes landed on Marron. "Oh! I didn't know you had company!" She landed in the room and made her oar disappear.  
"Botan, this is Marron." Kurama smiled. "She has a large amount of spirit energy. Perhaps she would be willing to join us on a mission?"  
"You mean I can kick some butt and not get in trouble?" Marron grinned, "I'm definitely in!"  
Yusuke and Kurama laughed while Botan and Keiko stared. Hiei didn't laugh or stare, but he did something Marron had never seen him do, not that that was saying anything. Hiei smiled, and not just a small, false smile, but a wide, true smile. His eyes lit up, and he seemed very handsome. Marron's breath caught in her throat, and her heart sped up. Marron wasn't quite sure what was happening to her. She hadn't felt anything quite like this before.  
"Uh, what's so funny?" came Kuwabara's voice from the floor.  
"Kuwabara? What are you doing down there?" Botan asked.  
Kuwabara blushed and scratched his head, trying to think of something that wouldn't make him look stupid.  
"He fainted." Hiei said in a mocking tone.  
"Oh." Botan thought for a moment. "Why?"  
"He's easily startled." Yusuke grinned, remembering what Marron had said earlier.  
"What?!" Kuwabara yelled. "I am not!"  
"What's the mission, Botan?" Kurama asked, ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara's bickering.  
"Hm? Oh!" Botan snapped her attention back to the task at hand. "Lord Koenma wants to see you guys about your next mission."  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yusuke asked. "Let's go see what the toddler wants."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Phèdre: So what do you think?  
  
Yusuke: Not bad.  
  
Kuwabara: WHY AM I FAINTING TWICE?!  
  
Phèdre: Because I don't like you.  
  
Yusuke: All the more reason for me to like you.  
  
Hiei: Well, I guess you're not all bad if you're putting down the moron.  
  
Phèdre: Thank you, Hiei.  
  
Botan: Am I an important character in this story?  
  
Phèdre: Not yet. That might change though.  
  
Botan: I'm not sure I want to be an important character.  
  
Phèdre: Why?  
  
Botan: I've seen what you do to other important characters.  
  
Marron: Are you going to reply to reviewers, or do we have to do it again?  
  
Phèdre: I got some more reviews?!  
  
Marron: *rolls eyes* Yes. Three.  
  
Phèdre: Oooh yeah! *eyes widen* Oh no! I haven't started typing the next chapter! *runs off to start the next chapter*  
  
Marron: Looks like we get to handle it again.  
  
Yusuke: I'll take the first.  
  
Sango Himura- Thank you for reviewing. Phèdre's lazy, so she  
hasn't gotten around to putting you on her fave author's list. Yep,  
you guessed right. And as for updating, well, she has been kinda lazy  
about that too. *raises eyebrow* Do you hit yourself in the head with  
a bokken often? Yes, Phèdre has been doing fairly well in this story,  
at least as far as I'm concerned.  
  
Marron: Looks like I'm up next.  
  
Chibi Tails-chan- Hi Trunks! Hey Goten! I know how you feel  
about having to deal with lazy and annoying authors. How did I get  
suck being a muse again, anyway? And Hiei is all MINE!!!!!!!!! I don't  
care what happens as far as the others are concerned. *glances over at  
Bra and Pan*  
Bra: Why would you want HIM??!! Well, it doesn't matter, cuz  
you're not getting him!!!  
Pan: I thought you didn't care.  
Bra: I never said that.  
Pan: *rolls eyes* There is no way I'm going to let you get Sou-  
chan. HE IS MINE!!!!!!! GOT IT?????!!!!!!!!  
Marron: Ookay. Guess that's your answer.  
  
Bra: Can I take this next one?  
  
Marron: Sure.  
  
Bra: Thanx.  
  
Botan-chan- I guess it's all right. I guess this is a rare sort  
of fic. Unfortunately, yes, she is making us a couple.  
Pan: Why is that unfortunate?  
Bra: *glares* Stay out of this! *brilliant smile* Thank you for your review.  
  
Hiei: Are you done now?  
  
Bra: Yeah, I'm done.  
  
Harry: *grinning madly* I didn't know you cared, Bra.  
  
Bra: I don't.  
  
Everyone else: *roll eyes* Suuuuure.  
  
Pan: Thank you for reading, and please review because replying is fun.  
  
Marron: *raises eyebrow* How much are you being paid for that comment?  
  
Pan: I don't know. *spots Phèdre* Hey Phèdre! How much are you paying me?  
  
Phèdre: *doesn't hear Pan because she's listening to Weird Al's Trigger Happy* '  
  
Yeah, I gotta be ready if the Commies attack us tonight, I'll  
blow their brains out with my Smith and Wesson, That ought to teach  
'em all a darn good lesson.'  
  
Marron: Alright. That's all for now. Please review while we try to get our crazy authoress away from the CD player. 


	5. The KenshinGumi

A.N. I'm really, really, really sorry! Our internet went down, and my parents just now got around to fixing it. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I couldn't get any other computer to upload it for me. Lo Siento! Gomen Nasai! Or whatever you say to apologize most profusely. I'm feeling smart today, if you couldn't tell.  
  
Phèdre: Hello Minna-san! I'm back!  
  
Soujiro: Why'd you say that?  
  
Phèdre: Say what?  
  
Soujiro: Minna-san.  
  
Phèdre: I felt like it.  
  
Soujiro: Oh.  
  
Phèdre: Would you please do the disclaimer, Soujiro?  
  
Soujiro: Why?  
  
Phèdre: Because, although I'm honored that someone would actually think that all of you belong to me, they need to be told otherwise.  
  
Soujiro: Why?  
  
Phèdre: Because the FBI or whoever it is that enforces these things will come and take me away.  
  
Soujiro: I meant why do I have to do it?  
  
Phèdre: *glares* Because I told you to!  
  
Soujiro: Oh! Phèdre Nó Delauney doesn't own HP, YYH, DBGT, or RK. If you thought otherwise, you are extremely gullible.  
  
Phèdre: I didn't know you had it in you to be sarcastic, Sou.  
  
Soujiro: Only when you're threatening my dignity.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Chapter five: The Kenshin-Gumi  
  
"Welcome to Tokyo." Soujiro said as they entered the outskirts of the town.  
"Cool," Pan said.  
They continued walking, Soujiro smiling at everyone and everything. When he had been surprised by the fish, Soujiro had let his emotions out, revealing a bit of his ki. Pan had been a little surprised to see that the sweet and gentle man was actually a powerful fighter. But then, he did have a sword.  
Pan had started lagging behind, lost in thought. But she was brought back to reality quickly. "Hey babe." a guy said as he threw his arm around her. "How's about we go for a walk?"  
Out of the corner of her eye, Pan saw Soujiro turn around and reach for his sword. But Pan didn't give him the opportunity to use it. "No." was all Pan said before she punched the guy, hard. He flew backwards and hit a wall, but he kept going. It was a little while later that he actually came to a stop. Although, he had been unfortunate enough to go through about 10 walls before that. "Dang! He didn't go as far as I thought he would!"  
Pan turned to Soujiro, and found him with his mouth wide open. "Come on." She said and walked past him, then stopped when she realized he wasn't following. He was still standing there, staring at her. "What?" she asked.  
"H-how d-did y-you-?" Soujiro stuttered.  
"Huh? Oh, that." Pan waved her hand dismissively. "That was nothing. He was a wimp.  
Soujiro shook his head, seeming to snap out of it. "Ano, yeah. Let's go." As casual as his tone and manner were, his smile wasn't quite as easy or carefree as before.  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the Kamiya Dojo. Pan like it immediately, but then she like anything that had to do with fighting.  
Soujiro knocked on the gate, and a young woman answered. "Oh, Soujiro! Come on in!" she exclaimed. "Who's your friend?"  
"This is Pan Son." Soujiro said. "I found her just outside of town."  
The woman smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Kaoru Himura."  
"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Pan smiled, shaking her hand.  
The two followed Kaoru inside. Pan saw a small redheaded man playing with a small redheaded boy and a little raven-haired girl. The man turned towards Soujiro. "Hello Soujiro. How have you been?"  
"Just fine, Mr. Himura." Soujiro smiled, again. (A.N. Does he ever stop?)  
"You seem strained." Mr. Himura stated. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Mr. Himura. I'm just a little surprised about something." Soujiro replied. "Hello Kenji, Akane."  
"Hi!" the redheaded boy said.  
"Hi!" the raven-haired girl echoed.  
"Kenji, Akane, this is Soujiro. He's a friend of Daddy." Kaoru said.  
"Hello Mr. Soujiro." the boy said solemnly, his sister copying him.  
Mr. Himura turned his attention to Pan. "I'm Kenshin Himura."  
"Pan Son." Pan answered.  
"How did you meet Soujiro?" Kenshin asked.  
"He found me just outside of town." She turned to Soujiro. "Now that I've got my bearings, I should probably start heading home."  
Soujiro was confused. "I thought you couldn't get home."  
Pan sighed impatiently, "By normal means, no. But there's still the dragonballs."  
"The what?" Soujiro was very confused.  
"The dragonballs." Kenshin said quietly. "You may have heard the legend about the eternal dragon."  
"Yes, the but the legend never mentioned how to summon him." Soujiro said. Kaoru nodded.  
"You have to collect the seven dragon balls in order to summon the eternal dragon." Kenshin said.  
"Yep." Pan said. "But how did you know?"  
Kenshin just got up and went into the house. He returned a moment later with a small cloth package in his hand. He unwrapped the package and revealed the four star dragonball! "This has been passed down form master to apprentice in the Hiten Mitsurugi style since the first master found it."  
"That's Grandpa's dragonball!" Pan exclaimed.  
Then the boy piped up. "That's Daddy's ball! It doesn't bounce very well."  
"Kenji!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
"It's alright, Kaoru." Kenshin said.  
Pan giggled. "Besides, dragonballs are unbreakable."  
"Why do you say it belongs to your grandfather?" Kenshin asked, curiously.  
"Because the four star dragonball is Grandpa's most precious possession. It's the only thing his adopted grandfather left him." Pan explained.  
"How can your grandfather have it if Kenshin has it?" Kaoru asked.  
"Because I'm from the future. The year 2200 to be precise." Everyone stared at Pan, her words slowly sinking in.  
"How did you end up here, Miss Pan?" Kenshin asked.  
"Bra built this time machine, but it kinda blew up and sent us back in time. I'm in a different time period than Bra and Marron." Then Pan added as an afterthought, "I think."  
"Hey everyone!" came a loud voice from the dojo gate. "When's lunch?" A tall, lanky man was heading towards them.  
"Why are you coming here for lunch?" Kaoru asked.  
"Cuz the fox didn't have time to make me one." he answered. "Who're you?" he asked Pan rudely.  
Pan grinned, "I'm Pan Son."  
"I'm Sanosuke Sagara." he told her. "So Jou-chan, when's lunch? I'm starving."  
"Can't you eat anywhere else?" Kaoru demanded.  
"No."  
Kaoru sighed. "It should be done by now." She headed off into the house.  
Everyone else followed her. "We have a fish that Pan caught." Soujiro told Kenshin.  
"Really?" Kenshin asked, interested. "How big is it?"  
"Not that big." Pan said.  
Soujiro laughed. "Try, I had as much of it as I could eat, and there's enough left for all of us for supper."  
"That's a big fish!" Sano exclaimed.  
"Not really." Pan protested. "The one I had for breakfast this morning was bigger."  
"How much is left of that one?" Sano asked.  
"Nothing." Pan replied. "I ate all of it."  
Everyone around her face faulted.  
"Alright, here's dinner." Kaoru said, bringing dishes into the dining room.  
"Do you need help Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
"No, I'm fine." She set the last dish on the table. "Let's eat."  
Sano and Pan just dove in, inhaling their food. Everyone else just sat and watched as Sano and Pan competed in who could eat the fastest. Ten minutes later, Sano was groaning and completely full, but Pan was still inhaling her food at an inhuman rate (A.N. Duh! She is part Sayin!). Eventually everyone else began eating, hoping to at least get something to eat before she ate it all.  
"So, Miss Pan." Kaoru began after Pan had finally stopped eating. "How do you manage to eat so much and stay so thin?"  
Pan's eyes lit up. "I practice martial arts. I have to eat that much just to keep my energy up."  
Sano's jaw dropped. "I don't know how you can even move after eating all that!"  
Pan giggled, "I don't know. It runs in the family, I guess."  
"So what kind of martial arts do you practice?" Kaoru inquired.  
"Hand-to-hand combat mostly, though I can use other weapons if I need to." Pan said easily.  
"Really?" Sano piped up. "You any good?"  
Soujiro's head shot up. He didn't know what Sano was capable of, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't as much as Pan. That is, based on this morning's demonstration.  
Pan frowned. "I'm not sure. Grandpa's the best, that's for sure, and I can barely keep up with him sometimes."  
"You don't have to be the best in order to be good." Kenshin said.  
"Wanna spar?" Sano asked eagerly.  
Pan grinned, her eyes sparkling. "That would be great!"  
Soujiro gulped. "Miss Pan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Everyone in the room turned to stare at Soujiro. "Ano, after what you did to that man earlier today..." he trailed off noticing the looks he was receiving.  
"What? That wimp?" Pan scoffed. "He was pathetic. He couldn't even take a little hit!"  
Soujiro raised his eyebrow, an incredulous expression on his face, something Kenshin took note of.  
"Yeah, whatever." Sano grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Let's go outside. Jou-chan'll kill me if I mess up house again."  
"Alright." Pan said with the famous Son Innocent Grin.  
They walked outside together. Pan felt a new ki and looked up. It was a young man with black, spiky hair and almond-brown eyes. "Hey guys! What's going on?"  
"Ah, not much, Yahiko." Sano grinned. "Little Pan and I are going to spar a little." Sano threw an arm around Pan.  
"Hi." Yahiko grinned. "I'm Yahiko Meojin."  
"Hello." Pan smiled, resembling her grandfather when he was a little boy. "Pan Son."  
"Hey! Are we gonna spar or what?" Sano asked, getting a bit impatient.  
"Sure." Pan walked away from Sano a bit, before she whirled around and fell into a fighting stance. A well-practiced fighting stance, Kenshin noted.  
Sano smirked before he started his charge. Pan just stood there, a serious look on her face, as she watched him approach. Then just before he reached her, she sprang into action.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Pan: And?  
  
Phèdre: And what?  
  
Pan: Where's the rest of the fight?  
  
Phèdre: That's in the next chapter.  
  
Pan: That's mean!  
  
Phèdre: I know.  
  
Marron: Congratulations! You have succeeded in upsetting Pan.  
  
Bra: This day shall go down in history as a monumenteous event.  
  
Pan: You guys are so mean!  
  
Phèdre: That's the way I imagined them.  
  
Soujiro: Anyway, on to reviews.  
  
Phèdre: Oooh! How many did I get?  
  
Soujiro:  
  
Phèdre: Oooh! Yippee! I'm moving up in the world!  
  
Marron: A few more reviews than usual, and she gets all excited. Why?  
  
Bra: It's an author thing.  
  
Marron: Figures.  
  
Chibi Tails-chan  
Pan- *bursts into laughter* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! DUCT  
TAPE!!!! THAT'S SO COOL!!! Maybe I should.  
Bra/Marron- NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Pan- *pouts* You guys are no fun! 'Tanks for the review. Is this soon  
enough?  
  
KawaiiSuccubus  
Yusuke- You're right, he is annoying. He's also stupid. I think this  
chappie should answer some of your questions. Hmm. That's a good idea.  
Thanks!  
  
Eponine-in-training  
Harry- Actually, she got more than three reviews for this chapter. And  
thank you. I couldn't agree more. HEAR THAT BRA?  
Bra- Can I just say she doesn't know what she's talking about?  
Harry- No.  
Bra- Fine. Whatever, NERD!  
Harry- *glares at Bra* Actually, you are the first to as for an e-  
mail. Thank you.  
  
Botan-chan  
Soujiro- Thank you for your review. You've probably never met an  
author like Phèdre before.  
  
ShadowObscurity  
Hiei- Yeah, it is a pretty crappy summary. That'll probably change.  
Thank you for the review.  
  
Gavroche  
Bra- I'm going to be doing these in chapter order. Really? You like it? And you're not even being paid to say that! Naturally, DBZ would be one of your faves. After all, I'm in it. Yeah, the fic's going to get somewhere, eventually. It's not going to be overly big on romance, at least not from Phèdre's point of view. Yeah, Kuwabara's really dumb. Phèdre doesn't like him either.  
Hiei- Proof that she has a brain, even if she doesn't  
use it.  
Bra- Shut up! It's my turn to reply! Yeah, she'll e-mail  
you. But way to help her self-confidence! Now she's  
gonna work even harder, and totally revamp the summary  
cuz of that comment.  
  
Pan: That's all of them.  
  
Phèdre: *has another Weird Al CD in her CD Player*  
You should be good and happy that there's something you can eat, A  
million people everyday are starving in the street!  
Your daddy's in the gutter with a ratchet and a bar, Your mama's in  
the kitchen with a can of Psycho four. There's garbage in the water,  
There's poison in the sky, I guess it won't be long before we're all  
gonna die. Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to you!...  
  
Pan: What's she singing this time?  
  
Marron: *looking at the CD case* Happy Birthday by Weird Al Yankovic.  
  
Bra: Strange celebration song.  
  
Marron: That's for sure.  
  
Phèdre: *still singing*  
Well, what's the matter little friend, You think this party is the  
pits? Enjoy it while you can, We'll soon be blown to bits. The monkeys  
in the Pentagon are gonna cook our goose. Their fingers' on the  
button, All they need is an excuse. Doesn't take a military genious to  
see, We'll all be crispy critters after World War Three! There's  
nowhere you can run to, Nowhere you can hide. When they drop the big  
one, We all get fried. Come on boys and girls, sing along, okay? Happy  
Birthday!...  
  
Pan: Maybe we should stop her before she scares away any potential reviewers?  
  
Marron: It's a thought.  
  
Bra: Why would we care? Maybe if she doesn't get any reviews, she'll quit writing.  
  
Marron: We can only hope. Besides I like this song.  
  
Pan: That's nice and all, but SHE'S WAY OFF KEY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marron: What am I supposed to do about that?  
  
Pan: SHUT HER UP BEFORE MY EARDRUMS BURST!!!!!!!!  
  
Marron: All right. *reaches over towards the CD Player only for Phèdre to pick it up and try to escape. Marron starts wrestling Phèdre for the CD Player*  
  
Phèdre: *wresting Marron while STILL singing*  
Well, there's a punk in the alley and he's looking for a bite, There's  
an Arab on the corner, buying everything in sight. There's a mother in  
the Ghetto with another mouth to feed. Seem's that everywhere you look  
today there's misery and greed. That's cuz you know the Earth's going  
to crash into the Sun, But that's no reason why we shouldn't have some  
fun. So if you think it's scary, If it's more than you can take, Just  
blow out the candles and have a piece of cake! Happy Birth-  
  
Marron: *succeeds in grabbing the CD Player and turns it off* Ha! I got it!  
  
Phèdre: Just for that, I'm going to take you out of the next major fight scene!  
  
Marron: *eyes widen in horror* NOOOOO!!!!!! I'm sooooo sooorry! I swear!  
  
Phèdre: Too bad!  
  
Pan: Ahem! Why don't you two continue this conversation AFTER we finish the chapter?  
  
Phèdre: Okay. That works for me.  
  
Pan: Please review! 


	6. Wealeys, Demons, and Saitoh

Phèdre: Phèdre's back!  
  
Saitoh: Took you long enough.  
  
Phèdre: Shut up!  
  
Saitoh: Whatever Ahou.  
  
Phèdre: *glares* Just remember, I hold your life in my hands, stupid spider.  
  
Saitoh: I am a wolf, not a spider.  
  
Phèdre: You look more like a spider than a wolf to me. Wolves are cute, you're not.  
  
Saitoh: *raises eyebrow* Who said I wanted to be cute?  
  
Phèdre: Just shut up and do the disclaimer, Spider  
  
Saitoh: Fine. Phèdre doesn't own Ruroni Kenshin, Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter. Thank Kami.  
  
Phèdre: You're even worse than Hiei.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Chapter 6: Weasleys, Demons, and Saitoh  
  
The next morning Harry and Bra woke, once again, to find themselves in each other's arms. Neither complained or commented on it. After breakfast, they returned to Harry's room. There, Harry pulled out his old textbooks and began to teach Bra magic. Bra was doing extremely well, except for the fact that her wand wanted to blow things up. She had to be careful, a few of Dudley's toys, which were now ashes, attested to that. But the biggest near-explosion came with the arrival of a tiny owl.  
At the sound of something hitting the window, Bra spun around, ready to blast it. Then she blinked. It was an owl. A very small owl.  
Harry opened the window calmly and pulled the dazed animal inside. "You've got to stop doing that, Pig." He told the thing.  
"Harry?" Bra said hesitantly. "Is that yours?"  
"No." Harry replied. "Pig belongs to Ron, my best friend."  
"Oh."  
Harry opened the letter that 'Pig' had brought. He read it quickly and grinned. He looked up at Bra. "The Weasleys are coming today to pick me up."  
Bra looked at him quizzically. "Who?"  
"The Weasleys." Harry explained, "Ron's family."  
Bra pouted. "What about me?"  
"I don't see any reason why they shouldn't be able to take you." Harry thought for a moment. "I wonder if we're going to the Burrow or Head quarters. I hope it's the Burrow."  
"Why?"  
A sad look crossed Harry's face. "Because Head quarters was Sirius' home."  
"Who's Sirius'"  
"Sirius was my godfather." He swallowed. "He died last year because of me."  
Bra didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask more about Sirius, but Harry obviously didn't want to talk about him. So she decided to change the subject. "So what's the next spell?"  
Harry forced a grin. "Let's see if you can do the disarming spell. The incantation is 'Expellalarmis.'"  
They continued into the afternoon, until, "Boy! Get down here!"  
Bra and Harry ran downstairs to see what the commotion was. It was the Weasleys. "Hello, Harry!" said a tall redhead.  
"Hey, Ron." Harry replied.  
"Ready to go?" the balding redheaded man asked.  
"Er, yeah." Harry glanced at Bra. "Er. if it wouldn't be too much trouble, er, could Bra come too?"  
Mr. Weasley frowned, "I don't see any reason why not." Then he turned to Bra, "So who are your parents?"  
Bra grinned, "Vegita and Bulma Briefs. You wouldn't know them."  
Mr. Weasley's eyebrows rose, "Why not?"  
Bra's grin widened, "They're Muggles." Which was sort of true. Although she was certain that her father could be a wizard if he wanted to, but he probably wouldn't.  
Mr. Weasley's expression cleared, "So where are your parents?"  
For a moment, Bra was tempted to say 199 years in the future, but she decided against it. Instead, she just said, "Yokohama." Which was also true in a sense. Yokohama was renamed West City in 2160.  
"Isn't that in Japan?" Ron asked.  
"Yes." Bra nodded. Then she looked around. "Where did Harry go?"  
"Right here." Came Harry's voice from behind her. Bra turned around to see that Harry had lugged both of their trunks down the stairs. He had somehow managed to slip up the stairs while she wasn't watching. That surprised her, she had been keeping a careful eye, or sense on her surroundings ever since she had discovered herself to be in the past.  
  
Five minutes later, Bra found herself standing in a small, cluttered kitchen. She had learned from Harry that this house was the Burrow, which belonged to the Weasleys. It had a nice homey feel, but it was also increasingly obvious that the Weasleys were poor. Bra had never really seen poverty before, and was a little shocked by it. Sure, the Sons and Marron's family (if anyone knows Krillin's last name, tell me and I'll put it in) weren't the richest people, but they certainly weren't poor either.  
"Harry, dear!" A large, motherly woman exclaimed, giving him a bone- crushing hug.  
"He does need to breathe, Mum." A small red-haired girl said dryly.  
The woman released him immediately, "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. How are you doing?"  
Harry smiled. "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley."  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned to Bra. "And who are you?"  
"Bra Briefs. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." Bra said politely.  
"It's nice to meet you as well." Mrs. Weasley returned. "Although, I'm not quite sure why you're here."  
Bra laughed. "It's a long story, and I'd like to only have to tell it once."  
"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I'll gather the family together."  
"Er, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said hesitantly. "Perhaps we should call Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall? She's going to be going to Hogwarts, so they might like to know."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Alright, Koenma. What do you want us to do now?" Yusuke asked, bored.  
"A-hem. Yes." Koenma began. "It seems that a relatively powerful demon has crossed into the human world."  
"What information do you have?" Kureha asked.  
"Um, well." Koenma looked uncomfortable. "That is all the information I have. Anyway, who's this?" Koenma pointed a tiny finger at Marron.  
"My name's Marron." Marron took a look at the pint-sized ruler. "You look like a toddler."  
Everyone except Obtain, Koenma, and the blue ogre behind Koenma snorted or laughed. "That's what I say." Yusuke grinned.  
"Hmph!" Koenma said. "It's obvious that you don't have much respect for authority."  
"No, I don't." Marron grinned, "I am friends with the guardian of Earth, after all."  
Again, Marron found herself being stared at. "You know Kamei?" Obtain asked.  
"No." Marron reminded them, "I'm from the future, remember? Kamei was absorbed by Piccolo before I was born. Deed's the guardian now."  
"What?!" The ogre shouted. "How could Kamei possibly have been defeated?"  
"I didn't say he was defeated." Marron said annoyed. "He was absorbed. It was an agreement on both side."  
"Why would Kami agree to such a thing?" The ogre blurted out.  
Marron sighed. "Because the situation called for it."  
"But what-?"  
"Let it rest, George." Koenma ordered the ogre. "We shouldn't know too much about the future."  
"Sorry, sir." The ogre, George apologized.  
"I don't see what you're doing here." Koenma frowned, sucking on his pacifier.  
"For the mission." Marron said, rolling her eyes. "Why else would I be here?"  
"I'm sorry, Miss," George interjected. "But this mission isn't safe for little girls."  
"Oh, really." Marron's eyes looked like they were made of fire. Marron blurred from sight and punched the ogre as hard as she could without killing him. George flew through the wall and several more after that. There was so much dust in the air that they couldn't even see when he stopped.  
"Why'd you do that?" Kuwabara asked.  
"He pissed me off." Marron said calmly.  
"Ah, yes." Koenma said. "I think it's fairly obvious that you can go with them."  
  
"Right." Yusuke started. "So where do we find this demon?"  
"Actually, Koenma never gave us any information about its' location, other that the fact that it's in the Ningenkai." Kurama pointed out.  
"Helpful as always." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
Then they heard screams coming from around the corner. "I'd say we start looking over there." Marron smirked.  
They turned the corner just in time to see a brunette girl get thrown against the wall. Kurama's eyes widened. "Mako?" he asked quietly.  
"So, who wants to take this one?" Yusuke asked.  
"I will." Kurama stated. He put his hand in his hair and pulled out a seed. Marron saw him do something strange to it with his spirit energy and watched as it changed into a vine whip with deadly thorns on it, while she heard him shout, "Rose whip!"  
Marron didn't stay to watch the fight; she already had a pretty good idea as to who was going to win. Marron went over the girl, Mako, and checked her vitals. The brunette opened her emerald eyes just in time to see the demon die by Kurama's whip. She began struggling to her feet, helped by Marron, and made her way over to Kurama.  
For a while she just stood there, staring at him. Kurama's eyes were on the ground, and his whip had somehow disappeared.  
"Suuichi?" she finally asked.  
A small smile tugged at Kurama's lips. "Hello, Mako." He looked up at her.  
Yusuke, Hiei, Marron, and Kuwabara looked between the two, slightly confused.  
"Huh," Kuwabara scratched his head. "Do you know her, Kurama?"  
"Yes." Kurama answered. "This is Makoto, my ex-girlfriend. Mako, these are my friends, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Marron."  
Then five girls came flying around the corner. "Mako, what happened?" the girl with short blue hair asked.  
"I'm fine, Ami." Mako replied. "Suuichi took car of the Youma."  
"Suuichi?" the girl with long purple-black hair asked.  
"My name is Suuichi Minnamow." Kurama said.  
"So how did you defeat the youma?" The blue-haired girl asked. Kurama remained silent, not sure how to answer.  
"Suuichi used some kind of whip." Mako answered her.  
"Who are your friends, Mako?" Kurama asked, trying to avoid talking about his abilities.  
"Oh!" Mako said, "They're Ami," she pointed at the girl with blue hair, "Rei," the girl with purple-black hair, "Mina," the girl with long, loose blond hair, "Usagi," the girl with long blonde hair in two ponytails held up with two meatball-shaped buns, "and Chibi-Usa," the little girl with hair just like Usagi's, only it was pink and her buns were cone- shaped.  
"Where is your whip?" Ami asked curiously.  
"Um," Kurama looked uneasy.  
"Why do you even care?" Hiei asked.  
"Maybe because she doesn't see a whip?" Rei shot back. "Besides you'd have to be really good to kill a youma with a whip."  
"Do we even care?" Yusuke asked rudely.  
"No." Hiei said.  
"Come on." Marron said, "We've got a demon to find."  
"Demon?" Ami asked, interested, "Do you mean youma?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Pan saw Sano's approach as though it were in slow motion. He might be strong, but he was too slow to be a real challenge. So Pan decided to go easy on him.  
Pan dodged his charge easily and gave him a slight punch in the back. His momentum combined with Pan's punch sent him flying through the outside wall of the dojo grounds.  
"Woah!" Yahiko exclaimed, as the rest stood dumbstruck. "That was amazing!"  
Pan sent him a quizzical look. "What do you mean? It's not over yet."  
"Not-not over?!" Kaoru yelled. "Sano just flew through a wall-!"  
She stopped when Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder. "Kaoru, Sano's fine." He nodded towards the broken wall just as Sano stood up.  
"Not bad." Sano grinned. "You're fast."  
Pan grinned back. "If you want, I'll stand still long enough for you to hit me."  
"No need." Then Sano came at her with a flurry of punches.  
To everyone's surprise, Pan dodged or blocked every punch. But then, one punch got through her defenses. Kenshin and Soujiro both recognized it as the Futai no Kuwami. The Futai no Kuwami sent Pan hurtling towards the wall, but suddenly, she flipped and used the wall to push herself back towards Sano.  
Sano, calculating her speed, aimed a punch at her, only to discover that she had stopped in midair just before she came in range of his fists.  
"How-?!" Sano managed to choke out, his eyes wide with shock.  
Pan lowered herself to the ground. "Someone's coming." Was all she said.  
A moment later there was a knock at the gate. Kenshin opened the gate and revealed a tall, thin man with short black hair and narrow yellow eyes. "Saitoh." Kenshin nodded.  
"Battousai." Saitoh replied. "I heard there was a fight going on." He paused as he surveyed the yard. "It appears there was."  
Kenshin nodded. "Miss Pan and Sano were sparring."  
"Well, keep it down." Saitoh smirked, his narrow yellow eyes alighting on Pan. "I hate false alarms." Then he turned fully towards Pan. "I don't believe I've heard of you before. How did you meet these Ahous?"  
"Actually, I met Soujiro, and he introduced me to everyone else." Her grandfather's innocent smile crossing her face once again.  
"Well, I'll let you get back to your spar." Saitoh said, a smirk crossing his face.  
"Sure thing." Pan said. "Ready?"  
"Ano, yeah." Sano still seemed a bit shaken up. But, he dropped back into his fighting stance.  
Pan sped towards him, still moving slow, but almost too fast for her new friends to see. Naturally, Kenshin, Saitoh, and Soujiro had no problems following since they moved at those speeds all the time. Again, Sano tried to anticipate her movements, but she blocked him. Then she threw a punch to his midsection. Again, he went flying, but he managed to right himself quicker than the last time. He came charging at her, just for her to dodge it again.  
"Hmm." Saitoh lit a cigarette. "She seems quite skilled."  
"Yes, that she does." Kenshin remarked.  
"She's holding back." Soujiro observed.  
Pan laughed when Sano when flying from his own charge. "You know the offer still stands."  
Sano stood up. "Feh. You're quick, I'll give you that. But I can tell your holding back."  
Pan laughed again. "Of course I am. If I were fighting Grandpa, Uub, or Trucks, then I'd have to give my all just to last two minutes. But you aren't exactly at their level."  
"What do you mean by that?" Sano demanded angrily.  
"Simple." Pan said. "You don't have any control over your ki."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Sano demanded.  
Pan shook her head. "I can use my ki to fly, create ki blasts, and power up, making me stronger. You don't know how to do any of that."  
Saitoh's gaze sharpened. "You can fly?"  
"Yes." Pan demonstrated by lifting off the ground and hovering for a few moments before setting herself back on the ground. "I'd demonstrate the ki blasts, but Mr. Himura wouldn't have a home. And as for the powering up." She powered up a little, making her hair fly around her wildly and small pebbles raise off the ground and brake. She powered back down and said, "I'm capable of more, but the higher you go the more destructive it gets." She didn't add that recently she had ascended to Super Saiyin Two.  
"I see." Saitoh said.  
Soujiro just looked at Pan, shock and pride written on his face.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Phèdre: So, what'd ya think? Huh, huh, huh?  
  
Yusuke: You've been hanging around Jenny too much. You're starting to pick up her habits.  
  
Phèdre: *sticks out tongue at Yusuke*  
  
Ami: Wow. Mako's old boyfriend actually DOES exist!  
  
Phèdre: Yup. I thought it sounded like a good twist.  
  
Rei: Was any of that actually planned?  
  
Phèdre: Um, not really.  
  
Usagi: Hey, what are these thingies?  
  
Marron: Those are called reviews.  
  
Phèdre: I got some more reviews?! Yay!  
  
Marron: Yes, we know, a shocking event.  
  
Yusuke: I get the first one!  
  
SugarSorceress09- Yeah, I liked that fight scene too, even though it  
probably could have been written better. Oh well, Phèdre's not  
perfect, I guess. Wait, she's not even close. So you like annoying  
people too? So do I. Phèdre does too. Weird. Yeah, school's just a  
waste of time (Yusuke's opinion, not Phèdre's). Bra and Harry  
disappeared yesterday after Phèdre finished typing their part. I think  
Bra's just complaining for the heck of it. Shame on you, not reviewing  
very often. Phèdre has the same problem. She promised someone she'd  
leave a long review for the next chapter, but then she forgot which  
story it was. Brilliant. I swear, these authors are such liars.  
  
Mako: Can I try?  
  
Gavroche Rules- None taken. You're not one of those hypocrites are  
you? Probably not, but it never hurts to ask, ne? You like her  
author's notes? Really? You mean someone actually reads them? Wow.  
Most times, Phèdre never bothers. Question: Do you like Sailor Moon  
too?  
  
Marron: I'm taking this one.  
  
ShadowObscurity- Pessimist too, ne? Half empty instead of half full  
for you too? Don't be sorry. You were right. It does need work. No one  
takes me seriously, even when it is just two words. I wonder why.  
Anyway, us pessimists have to stick together. But, does that mean I  
have to believe you when you say 'Good job?'  
  
Usagi: Ooh! Moon! This one's mine!  
  
silver moon kitty89- Hi! I'm glad you like it! Personally, I hope to  
play a bigger role in future chapters. I don't know what Phèdre has  
planned as far as romance goes, I don't think Phèdre even knows what  
she has planned for this story. Thank you!  
  
Pan: I gotta reply to this one!  
  
Marron: I thought you were taking a break this chapter.  
  
Pan: I'm starting a tradition. Besides it's fun to make fun of Trunks.  
  
Chibi Tails-chan- Hey! Welcome back! That's right, buy more duct tape.  
Trunks might escape if you're not careful. Thanx!  
  
Rei: Is that all of them?  
  
Marron: Yeah, pathetic, isn't it?  
  
Rei: Yeah, I can't believe I got stuck in such a bad story.  
  
Phèdre: What are you talking about? My story's awesome!  
  
Rei: They obviously don't think so. *points at readers* Otherwise you'd have more reviews.  
  
Phèdre: *bursts into tears and runs off*  
  
Yusuke: *stares in awe* Y-you made her cry.  
  
Rei: What a crybaby. She's almost worse than Meatball Head.  
  
Yusuke: *growls* Leave Phèdre alone! She's not exactly herself lately.  
  
Marron: Oh, yeah, she was in that car accident, wasn't she?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, she's still a little shook up about it.  
  
Marron: For everyone reading this, ALWAYS WEAR YOUR SEATBELTS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mako: And review.  
  
*everyone stares at her*  
  
Mako: What? 


End file.
